


A Break in Time

by Bellenoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Men of Letters Bunker, NSFW Art, Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellenoir/pseuds/Bellenoir
Summary: Moments in time with Dean, before the Mark of Cain, and the inevitable fall out after Metatron kills him.I own only of OFC, all rights otherwise are reserved for their creators.





	1. What Never Was

"I'm not saying that we should just ignore the fact that you're close to bleeding out, but." Dean said as he watched the woman sitting shotgun grimace.

"I'd be more inclined to believe that you actually cared, if I said 'christo', and you didn't flinch." The woman calmly replied, she watched as though an unseen ripple moved across the demons strong shoulders. "And it's your fault I've been ventilated."

"Should have listened sweetheart, I warned you what would happen to ya, if ya kept following me." Dean stated. _Ignorant bitch. No, not ignorant, stubborn, **though it takes one to know one. And she is a prime example of what makes this fun**_. "Gonna let me patch you up, or what?"

"Just so you can bleed me after I've healed?" She replied without a hint of inflection.

"Well, you never complained before." Dean said with a smirk, his fingers tapped out the bass line to Starset's 'Demons'. He tossed her a bandana and he watched as she wrapped it tightly around her head, staving off the blood flowing into her eyes. He heard her humming the main chorus of the song as he was transported into a faint memory.

[My Demons-Starset](https://youtu.be/B0ePnI8sHCQ)

Flashback  
_'I need your help, I can't fight this forever. I know you're watching I can feel you out there. Take me high, and I'll sing, oh you make everything okay. We are one and the same you take all the pain away. Save me, if I become, my demons.'_

_He watched as she lined up a shot, he'd seen her a few times, but he'd never introduced himself. Something his brother constantly ribbed him for. She wasn't a pool shark, per say, but she didn't say no to a friendly wager. He'd seen her play right and left handed and either way, she usually did quite well. Her shots were accurate and free from the frills of varied trick shots. Her legs were encased in black leather boots that buckled up to her knees, they looked well taken care of, but also appeared to be broken in. She was wearing black lace thigh highs, under a cream colored long sleeved dress, what caught his eye tonight was the bullet attached to her delicate neck. He couldn't make out the design on it, it looked like a pentagram surrounded by flames._

__

_"You stare any harder and she might combust." Sam said as he took a short pull from his beer. He watched as his brother rolled his eyes before looking away. Sam didn't understand why Dean seemed to fixate on her, and yet he never did anything about it._

_"Can it Sammy." Dean replied._

_"I've never seen you act like this, outside of Cassie." Sam stated. "You say you don't know her, but you want to."_

_"Need another beer Dr. Phil?" Dean asked ignoring his brother. He glanced over and saw her look up at him, smirking before she sunk the 8 ball._

_"Sure, why not, and denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. Ambivalence was not something he was used to, when Dean dealt with women._

_Dean walked towards the bar, he smiled at the bartender before ordering another whiskey, and a beer for Sam. He glanced at the pool tables and saw that his mystery woman had disappeared. **Sam doesn't know what he's saying**. He sighed as he ran his hand across his eyes. Dean was tired, exhausted, ever since the Yellow Eyed Demon had stirred the proverbial shit storm up, Dean hadn't had rest. **Angels. Demons. Witches. The Mark**. So sick of all of this bullshit, wish I was back to hunting shifters, salting and burning remains, hell even a werewolf would be better than this shit sandwich called life.  Anger. Unending vitrol of waste. He could feel the Mark spooling him up, the anger coating his body and soul. A never ending hunger that consumed him, devoured him with a ardour that was never ending. He hungered for a torrent of blood, the rendering of flesh from bone, the guttural screams of those that would defy him and his iron will._

_" He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long **into**  an  **abyss** , the  **abyss**  will also gaze  **into**  thee."_

_Dean's gaze was met with the woman he'd been watching off and on for months. Her lips were painted a deep crimson and they were quirked into a self satisfying smirk, while her dark eyes glimmered with a spark of humor._

_"Not a fan of Nietzsche?" The woman asked._

_"As a rule no." Dean stated, he saw Sam eyeing them from their table._

_"Your brother keeps eyeing us any harder and I'll have to give him something to stare at."_

_"Don't tempt me with a good time, or I might have to take you up on that offer." Dean said._

_"And we don't even know each others names, I'm not fond of one night stands."_

_"Dean Winchester." Dean said as he stuck his hand out, his dark red shirt covered the burning Mark on his arm. He could feel the whispers telling him to lash out, to hurt her, bleed her. She paused before extending her own hand. Her hand had a henna design tattooed across the back of it that looked like it extended up her arm. **Wonder just how far that design travels across her body.**_

__

_"And they go mostly up my arms." She said before she shook his hand. She could feel a deep seated warmth crawl across her body, sending a shiver down her spine. **Danger. Run. Death follows him**. "Pleasure. You may call me Nadia."_

_"Nadia." Dean repeated. He watched as her eyes traveled past him towards Sam. "You're not local are you."_

_"About as local as you, and your charming brother. I've seen your work, hunter." Nadia stated calmly.  She could see the gears turning in his head. "You can test me if you're nervous, I promise not to bite."_

_"Heard that before." Dean stated, he knew he could reach his Colt, but he didn't want there to be outside casualties. He nodded to Sam before he began steering Nadia towards the door. "Just keep walking, no need to cause a scene."_

_"As you wish." Nadia said calmly as Dean's grip tightened on her arm. When they got outside, Dean pinned her by the throat against the wall, a silver knife caressed the side of her neck before biting in. A single drop of blood dripped down the length of the blade, dripping across Dean's hand. He flicked Holy water across her neck as well. "Not a shifter, or a were, or a demon. This I promise you."_

_"Fine, who are you?" Dean ground out as he wiped the blade on a red bandana before he tossed it to her._

_"My name now is Nadia Sorelle, which wouldn't mean much to you. I primarily worked overseas, but when you took on **the** Mark of Cain you called me to you." Nadia said while dabbing at the wound on her neck. The Holy water washed away the rest of the blood and her neck appear undamaged. Dean's eyes widened slightly when he saw that the cut he had made had disappeared. She stretched and he could hear the varied joints snap and pop with ease. "Will your brother be joining this little soirée, or does he prefer to watch?"_

_"Aren't you just perky as all Hell. Why did the Mark call you to me?" Dean asked. "And what the Hell are you? Nothing natural heals that quickly."_

_"Well normally you wouldn't be wrong. Would you boys consider joining me?" Nadia asked as she turned at looked up at Sam. "You move quietly, but not quiet enough. I'm Nadia, it's my pleasure to meet you."_

_The silent exchange moved between the brothers before she saw Dean nod. Sam stood warily aside, eying her, before he offered his hand._

_"Sam Winchester, but I'm guessing you already knew that." Sam said._

_"I'd ask if you had somewhere safe to talk, but I doubt you'd offer up your super secret bat cave." Nadia said, she watched a look of shock and surprise overtake their faces. "I do my research quite thoroughly, and I do have a private suite we can discuss business in, if you're both so inclined. Feel free to call your angel if that would make you feel more secure."_

_"What are you?" Dean asked calmly, though his blood pumped full of unburdened rage, it felt like hellfire coursing through his veins. **Kill Her! Silence Her!** He watched as her lips twitched lightly in a smirk, her eyes were as cold and dead as moonlight._

_"We won't ask again." Sam said._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know you well enough to give you a dichotomy of my genetic history. Buy a Lady dinner before you get so personal." Nadia said as she gestured to a motorcycle. "Will you follow me? Oh come on, now, surely you're not thinking I came here to ambush you."_

_"Well now that you mention it, why not ride with us." Dean said as he grasped her elbow. "Wouldn't want a Lady getting cold after all, what kind of gentlemen do you take us for."_

Flashback End  
"Well sweetheart, we've arrived. Hope the accommodations meet to your usual standards." Dean said as he hauled her up against him.

A fortified cabin stood before them, a mix of wood and stone that looked better than the previous cabins she'd been to with the Winchesters. It appeared cosy, and warm, a fire was going from what they both could see.

"I see you've spared no expense, I should feel honored." Nadia said as she grimaced when Dean's hand tightened to a bruising force. "You're hurting me."

"What can I say, I live to serve, your Highness. Quit squirming and I won't have to hold you so tightly." Dean said as he gathered her into his arms and carried her bridal style towards the cabin. He felt her breath, light against his neck. He could smell the scent of her rich blood over top the understated vanilla of the lotion she chose. _Still as beautiful as ever, and just as deadly._ She seemed smaller in his arms, barely taking up enough space to cover his torso.

"This wasn't what I had in mind, when you promised to carry me over the threshold Dean." Nadia said, her lips lightly grazing his neck along the corded muscle. He smiled down at her, with a grin she was quite fond of, until his eyes flickered black.

"Oh darling, we're just getting started and you did promise me _until the end of time._ " Dean said with a smirk.


	2. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia tries to get comfortable in her prison. Dean brings up past memories and leaves her to think over them. Demons are tricky....

The main room was surprisingly clean and devoid of any clutter. Outside of the roaring fire, the only other decorative touches came from the ornate carved furniture, and a few archaic bits of lore. Above the fireplace was coat of arms, with two foils, and an ancient shield that bore a picture of a phoenix. She could see a kitchen off to the side, and a room she assumed was the bathroom. The loft above was harder to see, but she could see a large four post bed, with subtle lighting enhancing the room above. She wasn't sure if she should make a comment about the beds appearance or not. Dean had been unpredictable when he was an enhanced human, as a demon he wasn't someone to trifle with. She felt his arms tighten around her when he caught her gazing at the master bedroom.

  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Dean said as he carried them further into the cabin. He had been observing her acceptance of his temporary domicile, and everything it held. Her gaze had softened minutely when she saw the large four post bed, he remembered that she had always appreciated a comfortable bed, and he also remembered why she enjoyed larger beds. He smirked at her, his eyes drank in her appearance. Her lips were full, plush, soft; her eyes were hidden by contacts and appeared to be a dark brown, but he knew better. He'd only seen her real eyes a handful of times, and calling them brown would have been like saying the sun was yellow. They had glowed on their own, a multitude of colors Castiel couldn't give a name to. He traced a pattern on her bare thigh before he walked into the kitchen. He deposited her on the end of the sturdy table before he reached for the first aid supplies.

  
"Not that I don't appreciate a patch job, why are you fixing me up?" Nadia asked as he pulled away the bandana. "You know I heal quickly."

"Because, I said I would, and I'm a man of my word." Dean said as he cleaned the remaining blood off her face and neck. "Your dress, and I use that term lightly, is ruined."

  
"Your fault half my wardrobe never survives. And technically, are you still a man?" Nadia said bitterly. Dean's hands tightened on her shoulders, digging in enough that she knew there'd be bruises. _If I live long enough for them to form._ "Lovely location Dean, bring all your friends here, or am I special?"

"Nadia, you've always been special, and I picked this place out long time ago." Dean stated. He checked her over, and deemed that she was healthy enough. He met her eyes and saw nothing, he could tell that she had emotionally shut down and what was left was a simple, cold detachment. _Had to have known she'd simply shut down, at the end of the day Nadia has always been a cold hearted bitch when she needed to be. Beautiful and ruthless._ His rough fingers traced along her arms, he saw the designs that graced her arms, and remembered that she would ink her body periodically to increase her protection against the paranormal. _Really is a shame she teamed up with Sammy-boy, she would've been a useful tool in my arsenal._ His hands halted when he got to her wrists, the deep scars were barely visible, but he knew they were there. "Why didn't you heal these?"

"They serve a purpose Dean, you know that." Nadia said. _One door to enter or exit, the windows are warded, and no one knows I'm here. Perfect, had I not answered my phone I wouldn't be out here._ She felt his calloused fingers stroke her forearms, tracing the elegant mandalas that scrolled across her arms. His eyes were back to their deep green color,and as he was watching her intently. "Dean, why am I here?"

He stood and walked towards the small laundry room, he grabbed one of his clean button downs before he replied.

"You're here, because you're less of a threat to me if I can keep an eye on you. I warned you to stay away from me, and I warned Sam to not involve you. I see that neither of you can follow a simple set of directions." Dean said. He watched as she held the shirt against her chest, apart from her blinking while she absorbed what he said, she didn't move. "Get changed, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Dean left her sitting on the table in the kitchen, she could hear him moving around in the loft above. She looked for anything that could be used as a weapon, and aside from the foils there wasn't anything she could wield. _Not that anything could harm him, and he's warded the place against me, I can't outrun him. Trapped.  Fucked_. She sighed before she slipped out of the dress, and into the his shirt. She could smell the faint scent of his detergent, an aroma that hadn't changed since she met him. _Maybe even demons are creatures of comfort._ She hadn't finished buttoning it before Dean reappeared, his eyes drank in her appearance in an appreciative manner. "Would you mind?"

"Don't mind at all, like I said earlier, I've see the show and done the dance. Nothing new." Dean said. He popped the cap off a bottle of beer, he watched as slipped out of her boots before she set them off to the side. He'd seen the brief flash of hurt in her eyes when he compared his memories of her, in all honesty he'd never gotten her out of his system. She was an enigma to him, not a typical hunter, nor woman. "Not gonna hurt you, unless you give me a reason to. So, relax."

Nadia walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple. She felt her ribs shift slightly as she pushed then back into place. _Not broken for much longer, least I'm lucky in that sense._ She noticed that Dean was busy tapping away on his phone. His profile showed concentration, but she knew he was still watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Hungry?"

"Not particularly." Dean stated. He eyed her before he gestured to the bedroom. "Getting late, go to bed Nadia, we can talk in the morning. And if you do get the gumption to **_try_** and leave, I'll cut you off at the knees. They'll grow back right? Never was too sure how fast your regeneration works."

"You're a real bastard when you want to be Dean." Nadia said as she made her way upstairs.

"Could be worse sweet cheeks, I could always start your interrogation now." Dean called out from the kitchen. He smirked as he heard a faint, _'go fuck yourself you self serving prick'._ Checking his phone, he noticed that Crowley had finally texted him letting him know his next 'assignment'. _'Bout time that he followed through, would really hate to mar her beautiful skin just to get the same information, well again._ He took another long pull, draining his beer bottle before he pulled out a glass and poured himself a few fingers of whiskey. He looked through an old photo album he'd saved to his phone. Pictures of the two of them smiling, some from their hunts together and others that Sam had taken and sent to them both. _Almost feels like heartburn._ He quickly shut down the memories that were flooding his mind, her laugh, her smile. _Fuck this, time to go earn my proverbial keep._

Nadia sat on the bed, it was comfortable, and quite large. She heard the door slam and lock before she heard the rich tone of the Impala starting and leaving. She walked over to the windows and watched her familiar taillights fade into the distance. _Funny the last time I saw him it was like this too, minus the threats, and captivity._ She waited a few more moments before she began digging through everything in the bedroom. There was an armoire, a desk, and two end tables. She started at the desk and came up with nothing outside of a few lore books. The armoire held a startling number of his clothes, along with a few articles of her clothing she'd wrongly assumed had been lost over time. She pulled out one of his flannel shirts, touching it in reverence, before she hung it back up. She double checked to make sure that there weren't any hidden bolt holes, when she found nothing she sat on the floor next to the end table. _Can't say I'm not surprised, Dean wouldn't be stupid enough to leave something useful for me to use against him._ She made her way through both end tables before nearly giving up, she heard a faint click as she nudged one of the brackets, a packet papers fell out from under the drawers. _Well what do we have here?_ She recognized the handwriting as Dean's, she almost dropped the letter when she saw who it was addressed to. 

_Nadia-_

_I suppose if you're reading this, it means that I wasn't able to kill Metatron, I'm sorry for that sweetheart. I know you've probably cursed me up and down for going back on my promise, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't hold up my end, and you were right, I sent you away to keep you safe. Besides Sam, there's no one else for me, just you. You've been with me longer than you realize, I used to watch you shoot pool and then hustle on the side. I never had the guts to go over and say hello, and I thank God every time I think of how you said hello. You scared the shit out of me at first, you're not the first badass woman I've met, but you were the one I wanted forever with. I knew you could hold your own, you've proven that time and time again. There's a box of things in my room at the bunker, Sam knows which one it is. I really am sorry sweetheart, I hope that you'll forgive me one day, and that we'll see each other again._

_I never got to tell you this, and I wish I would've sacked up and told you in person, but I love you Nadia Sorelle, with all my heart and soul._

_Dean Winchester_

Nadia sat stock still on the floor of the bedroom. She stared at the letter for what felt like hours, reading and rereading of until her eyes blurred with tears. _That fucking bastard, he knew I'd search the place as soon as he left. He left this for me to find, why? Why would a demon...answer solved. He's a demon. Fucking bastard._ Nadia folded up the letter and noticed that there were other odds and ends as well as the letter and various papers. What she didn't expect to see was a silver toned ring, the band itself was simple, topped with a black stone ringed by smaller red stones. A black diamond with garnets.

 **Flashbac** k  
_"Every woman wants a diamond, Nadia, every woman." Dean said with a roll of his eyes._

_"Diamonds are rather common, I'd rather have something that meant more than a stone any woman would want." Nadia said as she finished cleaning her M4. "I'm unique like that."_

_"So what would you have wanted?" Sam asked as he passed her a bore snake._

_"In our magical reality of life? Maybe something that signifies my soul?" Nadia said with a soft laugh._

_"So something that reflects darkness and bloodshed?" Dean asked as he sipped at his glass of whiskey. He realized what he said, and most likely how she'd take it. Instead of something smacking him upside the head he was met with a rich contralto of laughter. Her head was thrown back and her laughter only spurned theirs along._

_"Fine a black diamond surrounded by garnets. Something to represent my blackened soul, and the blood I've shed. That work for ya Sammy?" Nadia said with a full smile._

_"Sure Nadia." Sam said as he eyed his brother who wasn't laughing but looking at her like he'd never seen her before. Sam nodded towards Dean and Dean gave him a Gaelic shrug in return._

**End Flashback**  
Nadia left the papers and _the_ ring on the desk before she went to search the rest of the house. She kept an eye on the time, and quickly worked from room to room. She'd discovered nothing and she knew he would've destroyed her phone when he found her. _Can't reach Sam, Cas won't hear my prayers, conserve your energy._ She sighed and decided to get washed up while Dean was away. _He may have seen the show and done the dance, but I'm not giving him a free show._

The bathroom was more modern than she assumed considering the look of the cabin was slightly rustic. The water heated almost immediately, then she remembered Dean's need for steady water pressure and hot water. She grabbed the shampoo and began washing her hair, the subtle soft scent of vanilla and orange blossoms began to bloom in the air. When she started to condition her hair she realized that the toiletries that she was using were the same brands she had always used. _Thoughtful, for a demon. What angle is he working? Gonna take more than nice toiletries to make me roll over and show my belly. Nice try Winchester._ When she finished she pulled on Dean's shirt before she made her way back upstairs. She opened the armoire and pulled out a pair of panties, _silk and lace, you shouldn't have._ She curled up in the soft bed and sighed, even though she was exhausted she knew sleep wouldn't be coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this a shot, I do appreciate it. I appreciate your time for reading this, for your kudos, and comments. Thank you! Would love to hear from you.


	3. Cold Iron and Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns after his little jaunt to assist Crowley, he and Nadia have a brief standoff that leaves them both wrung out. Ohhh and a little bit of demon Dean smut. ;)
> 
> There will be photos when photo bucket decides to actually let me link them. Gah.

When Dean made it back to the cabin he was soaked to the bone, it had been pouring rain towards the end of his reign of collecting souls and knocking off Crowley's disobedient minions. He could appreciate the fact that torturing and dismembering them had fulfilled the bloodlust that the Mark craved. When he had been human, lesser, weaker, he feared the bloodlust and the utter debasement he felt himself under. Now it made him feel powerful, untouchable, immortal. He sat in the Impala and stared up at the windows that faced the bedroom. He'd seen her watch him leave earlier, and he wondered just how many times she'd tried to escape. _If she's as smart as she used to be, she won't have tried, unless she really wants me to take it out on her ass, and by all means, I'm more than happy to deliver on that promise._ He unlocked the door and quietly moved inside, he could smell the scent of her shampoo, _least she found the shower. Wonder if she recognized the brands._ He shook his head as he tried to shake the image of her toned body dripping water from the shower. He couldn't physically see anything out of place, but she was a damned good thief when she needed to be, so she wouldn't have left evidence of her pilfering his belongings. He quietly crept up the wooden stairs, and paused when he heard her move. He took the remaining steps quickly and blended in against the wall, he assumed that she would be sprawling across the substantial mattress, but instead she was curled up in a ball in the center of the bed. A pillow was crushed against her chest and her face was burrowed into it. He looked around the rest of the room before his gaze landed on the desk, he then saw the letter, and the ring along side it. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands, the Mark burned bright and raged against his skin, he felt his eyes flicker black as his temper continued to climb. He stood next to her, his hands itching to grab her, and shake her awake, just so he could scream at her. He exhaled quietly before turning on his heel to leave. He was almost to the door when he heard her shift.

" _Dean_."

He paused when he heard his name whispered from her lips. The anger still burned throughout his body, but it wasn't the raging inferno that he'd been consumed with moments ago, her voice sought to calm him and the caged beast lurking inside. He heard her move once more before he felt her smaller hands touching his back gently. He fought to either stiffen under her touch or simply melt into it.

"Are you hurt?" Nadia asked as she tried to gently turn him around. She could feel the intensity of whatever it was he was feeling, it's what originally woke her up. She could physically feel his presence in her mind, vibrating at such an intensity it staggered her mental walls. She felt his muscles slightly relax before he allowed her to turn him towards her.

 

  
"Not gonna ask who's blood this is?" Dean asked rhetorically. Her hands reached up to check a mark left on his cheek. He didn't wince when she touched it, warm blood trickled out from the healing wound. The injury had to have been something that would've killed him pre-Knight of Hell status.

"Would it matter?" Nadia replied as she checked over his neck and ribs. She froze when she felt his stare penetrate her mind and concentration. She quickly pulled her hands away from him and a took a step back.

"Always the constant nurturer, but really you should see the other guys." Dean said with a cruel smirk. He nodded towards the desk, and he watched as her eyes filled with guilt, but mostly pain. He reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him dead in the eye. The palm of his hand spanned her delicate throat, he squeezed down, stifling her airflow. He watched as her eyes turned from emotional pain to fear, he smiled down at her cruelly before he threw another verbal barb at her.  "I wondered how long it was gonna take ya to find those, you always were a nosy bitch."

"I assumed you'd left them there as some esoteric way of rubbing it in my face." Nadia stated calmly, her jaw was beginning to ache as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her throat. _Don't_ _rise to the bait, he baited you once and you've proven that you'll fall for it again._ She watched as his grin fell slightly before turning downward until his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"You can keep them both, I don't have a use for either of them." Dean stated, the pain in her eyes was deep enough that it was palpable, even to him.

He turned and made his way towards the en suite, tossing his wrecked clothes into a pile on the floor before he stepped under the warm spray of water. He leaned forward pressing his forearms against the quartz paneling of the shower walls. _She just couldn't leave it alone, she had to go and toss the place before she was satisfied. Nosy fucking bitch. Should have reached out and throttled her! What part of hostage didn't she understand?!_ He reached out and slammed his fist against the wall of the shower and heard a minute crack. _Just what I fucking need, a repair. God even now, she gets under my skin. If I could tear out whatever makes me feel anything for her I would._ He closed his eyes and sighed, he knew that it was a gamble finding her, and then he decided that taking her with him was an awesome idea. _I should've dumped her back with Sammy, less complications._ He finished the rest if his shower in quiet contemplation. He was patiently trying to ignore his own reactions to her, both the mental (cough emotional) ones, and the physical ones as well. Seeing her in his shirt months after he'd physically held her last was akin to the rack with Alastair. He tried to not think of how she was mostly naked in his bed, wearing nothing more than a scrap of lace and his shirt. _Fuck, okay brain enough with the alliterations, mental picture has been formed. Fucking, son of a bitch! Gotta get her_ _outta_ _my head, don't think about her soft, wet lips, no definitely ignore the way her legs looked in those boots, the way her hips and ass swayed when she walked. The way her lips hugged the tip of a beer bottle, how her tongue would flick out to catch an errant drop of vodka after a tough job. Fuck it, I'm fucked._ He grabbed his aching cock while he dreamt up scenario after filthy scenario, Nadia kneeling before him her crimson lips making a perfect 'O' around his thick cock. He could almost feel the tight wetness of her throat, the way her tongue would flick and tease the head of his cock while she'd flick and swirl her hand pumping him steadily until he was just about to cum. She always made eye contact with him as he came, she'd smirk a little while her eye's remained firmly fixated on his face, a look of pure innocence radiated from her otherwise debauched persona. He groaned as he imagined her spread before him, beautiful legs parted to fit his much larger form. He could see the finely etched henna tattoos that graced the outside of her thighs, and climbed up towards her ample breasts.

  

  
Fuck if that mental image didn't make him harder than titanium. He groaned as he began stroking his cock faster, the water beat down with an even tempo as he bit his lip and groaned once more. He imagined taking her nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking on the slight nub before he'd pinch the other nipple with his fingertips. She'd arch her back against him as he nipped her with the tip of his teeth, his stubble scraping at the tender flesh while she writhed underneath him. _Fuck just like the last time, spread open and waiting for me, begging for it. Begging for me to finish it, give over to her. The way her body shook as he made her cum, the way she'd clench tightly in a staccato rhythm he couldn't predict. Fuck what a dream come true, she's only a few yards away._ He quickly picked up his rhythm, stroking and twisting on the upstroke. He imagined her moaning his name, hearing it echoing off the tiles of the shower. He imagined the tight, wet heat of her soaked pussy surrounding his thick cock in its silken grip. _Fuck if she_ _wasn't_ _one of my kinkiest fucks._ He imagined his hands tightening down along her hips as though she was being bent at the waist, while gripping the hand holds in the shower. His head was thrown back in a pleasure ridden state as he finally came against the wall of the shower. He took a deep breath before he finished washing off, he realized he'd left his clean clothes back in the bedroom. _Son of a bitch, looks like she's the one getting a show._ He tucked the towel low on his waist before casually sauntering back out into the bedroom. He saw that she was once again curled up, but she wasn't in the middle of the bed, she was more or less cheated to one side. He pulled out a pair of boxers and slid them on under the towel, he towel dried his hair before climbing into bed next to her.

He felt her move in her sleep, he scooted towards her before pulling her into his arms. He waited for her to fight against him, but as soon as his arms were wrapped around her she settled into an easier sleep. He stroked her hair, the barely suppressed rage that he felt when he thought about her finding that letter and the ring he'd never given her, slowly dissipated. He kissed the crown of her head as a silent apology for the bruises he could see forming across her jaw and throat. The marks his fingers left were easy to pick out against the paleness of her flesh, he felt her sigh against his chest, and in that moment he felt peace. He didn't feel the same amount of inner rage when he held her, though to be honest he didn't feel much outside of the constant anger, and rage that the Mark fed him along with his demonic persona. He closed his eyes and slowly began humming 'Nothing Else Matters'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well three chapters in two days...woohoo all this caffeine seems to be helping. Thanks for taking the time to read my work I do appreciate it. Find me on tumblr bellenuit45, I swear I'm friendly and up to date on my shots.
> 
> I always appreciate the kudos, hits and comments please let me know what you think :-D unbeta'd at this time so the mistakes are totally mine


	4. And She Says, Nevermore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Nadia's past arises and Nadia tries to find common ground between the duplicitous nature that Dean's been showing.

When Nadia woke, she gasped slightly, she wasn't expecting Dean to be in bed with her still, but there he lay, curled up around her protectively. It reminded her of the many nights before he turned into a demon, before he became a bastardized version of himself. He'd cling to her, as if wrapping his muscular frame around her slender body would keep her from the daily danger they faced. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck as his right arm twitched and pulled her closer. The Mark of Cain stood out prominently against the back drop of his sun kissed arms. She watched the play in his muscles as his arm continued to twitch, his fingers danced a tympanic beat across her stomach and hip bone. Something broke in her, she pushed away the memories that threatened to expand in her minds eye.

_Just breathe, in and out, nice and slow. What are five things you can see? Lamp, table, desk, letter, fuck, and the_ _**ring.** _ _Four things you can touch. Dean's arm, the pillow, the blanket, and Dean's legs. Three things you can hear. Crickets. Dean breathing. My heartbeat. Two things you can smell. Cologne. Cedar. One thing you can taste. Mint toothpaste._

She had calmed down enough that her heartbeat returned to a slower, more sedate pace. She watched as Deans fingertips tightened their hold across her stomach, his arm pulled her body tightly against his. The word **danger** flashed prominently, while sirens were going off in her head. _Dangerous. Death._ She quietly slipped out of bed, moving towards the bathroom, she looked back and saw that Dean was still asleep. Her eyes looked a little blood shot, her iris' swirled and changed with her mood. They were predominantly a variance of brown, but that was like saying that the setting sun was yellow or orange, the fluctuations in her eye color were from her mixed bag of genetics. While she wasn't inhuman she wasn't a simple homo sapien either. Her mother's side had been a part of the fey courts, while her father had been a commoner that had attracted her mother with his bravery on the battlefield. Nadia was blessed with the gifts of her mixed parentage, she was born into battle. The Winchesters had both tried killing her, thinking that she was the monster that was preying upon a town near Boston.

 ****Flashback****  
_"So get this, I was researching the cries that the victims said they heard before their deaths and I think we're dealing with a banshee." Sam said as he looked up from his computer._

_"You're thinking this is a banshee, of some sort?" Dean asked, while he skeptically twirled a pen._

_"Makes the most sense honestly." Sam said as he pointed to his laptop. "The cries they heard before they turned up dead, they were all scared to death, and they were all people that had mental issues."_

_"Well add that to the record books, again. So how are we gonna fry this bitch?" Dean asked._

_"We have an arsenal at home, but I'm thinking a spell. Since we don't have a gold anything to stab her with." Sam said as he made a list of ingredients for the banishing spell. "I think we have everything, we need to head out soon, so we can trap her. It looks like she's hunting primarily around the college."_

_"Makes sense. Alright well let's go fry us a banshee." Dean said as he checked his gun, he'd loaded it with iron rounds, they may not stop her but, they'd still hurt._

_When they reached the college they both painted the sigils needed to bind her before they banished her._

_They made sure that the area was mostly clear of civilians before they struck out to tempt her into following them. Banshees were attracted to the mentally ill, and while Sam and Dean were both more adjusted, their psyches weren't always the picture of health. Sam had just rounded a corner when he saw a young woman walking away from him, it looked like she was following another student. Her form was slender, covered from head to toe in a trenchcoat that was fitted and appeared to be leather. Her steps were light, and she appeared to glide across the floor. Sam saw the fog outside. He texted Dean telling him that he thought he'd found their banshee. When he looked up, he'd lost sight of the young woman, and the student she had been following._ _**How the fuck did I lose her? She was right here?!** _ _Sam jogged towards the exit, he guessed that she'd lead him to the quad where the rest of the victims were found, and where they had set up their trap. When he made it outside, he cautiously made his way towards the ambush point. He couldn't see the woman or her target, he turned slightly before he felt his body go airborne._ _**Fuck.** _ _Was his only thought before he was trapped against the wall he'd painted the sigil on. The woman he'd seen stood boldly before him, her eyes emulated the embers of a dying fire, her head was cocked to the side in apparent amusement. Her laugh trickled out, her lips were painted a deep crimson, and her smile was filled with mirth._

_"Hunter?" She questioned while she held him against the wall._

_"Banshee." Sam replied while he tried to discreetly look for his brother._

_"I'm not some bean_ _síde_ _, nor am I a_ _caílleach_ _, I don't_ _caoin_ _to hearken the deaths of those around me!" She exclaimed in an annoyed tone. She rolled her eyes as she lowered him down to the ground. "Truth be told hunter, I doubt you've actually met a true bean_ _síde_ _, some of the weaker versions_ _may haps_ _. Why are you here?"_

_"It seemed like a banshee was terrorizing this area, so I was here to stop her." Sam replied cautiously._ _**Dean this would be a perfect time for you to show up.** _

_"Will you harm me if I release you?" She questioned, her head still tilted slightly as she smiled at him. She watched as his lips parted and she could feel the lies on his tongue. "Do not lie to me, I can taste them, to lie to me is to be forsworn."_

_**What the fuck? Psychic? Fey? She speaks as though she believes it to be true. The fey are unable to lie, but they'll twist the truth until you believe that up is down, and down is up.** _

_"Do you mean me harm?" Sam asked carefully, when he asked this, her head was thrown back in apparent amusement._

_"No hunter, I mean you no harm this night, if you swear you mean me no harm as well. I'm hunting, as it were." She said. She released him from her hold only to feel a bullet pass through her chest. She gasped, and looked down to see blood blooming from her heart a fatal wound, had she been human. She whipped around and threw the other hunter against the same wall holding them both effortlessly. "You failed to mention your very trigger happy partner."_

_"What are you?!" Dean cried out as he felt her grip tighten around his body._

_"I typically don't shoot people in the back, it's rather rude wouldn't you say?" She said as she collected the bullet off the ground, cold iron, which would have hurt had she been purely fey. "Iron, clever hunter but it won't kill me, you owe me a new coat. Leather isn't cheap you know."_

_"Dean she_ _isn't_ _a banshee." Sam said as he felt his bindings loosen. "I swear I mean you no harm on this night, and neither does Dean as long as you swear that you're not behind the killings."_

_Her eyes softened at his oath, she released her hold on him as she helped him stand. He towered over her slight frame, and he was surprised when she offered her hand in a greeting. He noticed that her eyes changed again to a warm chocolate color, flecks of copper were intermittently spread throughout her iris'._

_"I accept your oath, I mean you no harm this night, nor am I behind these particular killings." She said as she took his hand. She could feel the inner strength that the man before her carried, he smelled like parchment, sunlight, and leather. She could taste his soul upon her tongue like a finely aged wine. She held back a moan, it had been long since she'd tasted such a rich soul. Her eyes opened slowly, and she noticed that he was breathing heavier. "I'm sorry, I am unaccustomed to meeting someone with such a rich soul. My name is Nadia."_

_"Nadia, pleasure to meet you. I'm Sam and my partner, is my brother Dean." Sam said with a warm smile, he watched as Dean rolled his eyes._

_"Great, we're all friends. Can ya let me down?" Dean asked. He watched as Sam rose his eyebrows in annoyance. "I swear that I won't hurt you this night."_

_"Well then, now that we're not trying to kill one an other shall we hunt some witches?" Nadia said with a grin._

_"Witches, why's it gotta be witches. I fucking hate witches. They're downright unsanitary, spewing their fluids everywhere." Dean complained as he brushed off his jeans. He glanced over at Nadia and noticed that she was smiling at Sam, Sam was blushing slightly._

_"The ones here do seem to be rather unsavory. They give the title witch, a very dirty connotation." Nadia said. "I think that there's a coven of 5, they're targeting students in the psychology department."_

_"Explains why we thought banshee before, you said bean_ _síde_ _, what's the difference?" Sam asked as he erased the banishing sigil behind him. He watched as Nadia brushed the blood off her lips, she sighed as she fingered the hole in her coat. She appeared to be annoyed at the loss of her coat._

_"The banshees you've dealt with are pale comparisons of the true bean_ _síde_ _in my mothers homeland. My mother and aunts would herald doom, cause confusion, and immense fear to those not loyal to our side. Banshees are an off shoot of the bean_ _síde_ _, not as powerful and their cries aren't to alert those to their doom, but to cause further mental instability." Nadia said as she pulled her coat off. Under the coat she wore a pair of fitted leather pants and a corset, a thick metal choker was wrapped around her neck. She flicked her fingers and a few droplets of blood were flung onto the ground. "You do owe me a coat, this one was spelled and particularly well broken in."_

  
_"Sorry sweetheart, thought you were hurting Sam." Dean said as he smirked at her outfit._ _Kinky. Very kinky. Also not human, not a good idea, hence Sammy's apparent interest._

_"I swore I meant you no harm this night, I have a_ _town home_ _downtown with all of my_ _research_ _on the coven members listed, if you want to go over the plan." Nadia said as she readjusted her coat, the leather seemed to slither around her and cloak her in darkness. Her dark hair was caught by the wind and it swirled around her face before she pinned it back. She watched as the two brothers seemed to communicate silently, both agreeing to join her. "Well, where are you two holed up? The town home has extra bedrooms, and since I've interrupted your hunt I'm more than happy to accommodate you."_

_"Sounds great, could you text us the address and we can meet you there after we grab everything else?" Sam asked politely._

_"That's fine, I'll see you both soon. There's a back entrance, you can store your car in the garage. The whole block is warded for just about anything. If neither of you object, I have a Sheppard's Pie in the oven." Nadia said as she walked towards a parking lot, as she slid over a black_ _Ducati_ _. She nodded to both men before kicking her bike into gear and taking off into the night._

  
_"Sammy, I think I could fall in love with her." Dean stated as he started Baby._

_"She would eat you alive." Sam said, his phone chimed as they pulled up to the motel._

_"She seemed into you, nice job recognising that she was part fey." Dean said as they packed. "Not gonna lie, a nice town house versus this dump? Bet she has awesome water pressure, think she bakes?"_

_"Witches first, pie later Dean." Sam said as he rolled his eyes, his brothers stomach seemed to be his conscience sometimes. "Got her address, let's go."_

***Flashback End***  
Nadia blinked and cleared her eyes, the memory of their first meeting brought a bought of nostalgia to the forefront of her mind. It was the first case they'd ended up working together, they'd solved it, even though Dean had nearly been gutted and Sam ended up with a few fractured ribs. She had offered them her home, giving them healing tinctures and filling their bellies with food. She quickly brushed her teeth before she left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She checked the pantry and refrigerator, seeing that there were adequate supplies to make breakfast. _Might as well prepare breakfast, who knows how long I'll be stuck here. Sam should be looking for me, as should Cas but all bets are off on when they'll find me. At least he hasn't tried to torture me, or hurt me._ Being there with Dean felt like constant whiplash, his attitude swung from pure, unalterable anger to the warmth of waking up in his arms. She tried to focus on preparing a simple omelet while the coffee brewed, she thought that she heard Dean ambling around, but he hasn't made his way downstairs. She heard him walk in, his eyes were the same soft green color she'd once woken up to every morning. She passed him a cup of coffee, he nodded in acceptance of it.

She platted up the omelettes and passed one to Dean before she stood across from him at the kitchen table. She saw a few drops of her blood, and she frowned. She heard Dean groan in appreciation of her cooking, he caught her staring and he threw his head back and laughed. The lines around his eyes crinkled, and his eyes light up with mirth.

  
"Sorry sweetheart, forgot to scrub the blood off the table, wasn't sure if there was going to be more on it later, or not." Dean said as he chewed through another bite, his head was tilted and he shrugged in an unassuming manner.

"Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to be an ass just because you're demonic." Nadia said. "Why am I here Dean?"

"Figured you'd be decent enough bait, between Sam and Cas I figured I'd leave em a little trail to follow and keep them off my back. I warned you both not to follow me, and I've been more than fair." Dean said, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, he passed it over to Nadia before he nodded at her. "Go on, call your knight in shining armor, let him know I have you, and if he wants to see you alive. He'll back off."

"You're so sure that you can kill me Dean?" Nadia asked as she washed their dishes. She watched as he eyed her, he grinned and his eyes flashed black.

"Sure, I've got the first blade, and darlin' it's been a recurring fantasy to see you bleed for me." Dean said as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Call Sammy."

Nadia stood before Dean, quickly dialing Sam's number. She waited until she heard him pick up.

 _"Dean, do you have her?"_  
_"Sam, it's Nadia I'm with Dean now, and he hasn't hurt me much."_  
_"Nadia, I'm sorry, I should have..."_  
_"Not your fault, he wants you to know he has me, as a bargaining chip."_  
Dean snatched the phone away from Nadia, and he pulled her close against his chest. He pressed his fingertips against her soft lips, silencing her. She felt her heart beat increase slightly, while she watched as Dean eyed her up.   
_"Now, now Sammy. I told you what I'd do if I found out you were following me. I don't want to be cured, the illness as you say is a part of me, and I like it."_

 _"Dean, just let her go."_  
_"Now why would I do that, we haven't even had time to reconnect."_  
_"Dean! Just leave her alone!"_  
_"I told ya, shouldn't have involved her. Whatever happens to her,_ _that's_ _on you."_

Dean hung up the phone, smirking slightly, he'd felt her heart rate pick up. _Sammy must be going out of his mind, wondering what I'm doing to her, not like I don't know all of her weaknesses either._ He knew that he made her nervous, he could almost smell her fear, it was heady like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He leaned down and pressed his lips possessively against her throat, he used his teeth to graze the sinewy muscle that lined her neck. He felt her tense, and he used that to nip along her slender neck, his tongue slipped out between his reddened lips. He soothed the bite marks he'd left with gentle, sensuous licks. _Little imp, still gets under my skin, she always was like a drug I could never kick. Still smells like vanilla, leather, and a slight spice._ He buried his nose against the back of her neck, inhaling her essence. She had always been petite, his frame dwarfed hers, his fingers traced the line of her arms and continued along her ribs, until he reached her hips. He pulled her back against his broad chest, he felt her body tense again and he chuckled into neck.

"Afraid I'll bite?" He asked while he dragged the tip of his nose along her neck. He felt her shudder against him, her arms were tense and he could feel the undercurrent of anger directed at him. "Or, are you afraid you'll like it?"

"Dean, knock it off. How long do you plan on having me as your bargaining chip? You've warded this place to essentially make me human." She questioned as she attempted to move away from him. His arms were locked around her in a possessive grip, the more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. "Dean let me go!"

"Easy there sweetheart, I'll keep ya around long enough until I feel like Sammy'll give up on trying to cure me." Dean replied, he acquiesced her need to pull away from him, and he was sorely tempted to be stubborn and hold he'd tighter. Seeing her in his clothes flat out did it for him and his very **alpha-esque** personality.  "I was prepared, didn't want those winged dicks to use their angel-dar to find you or me for the record, and I figured that if I ended up with you, I'd have to weaken you so you couldn't escape. I plan ahead."

"You know that Sam won't give up on you." Nadia said. "But you knew that, and that's why I'm still alive, and unharmed."

"Looks like you did learn something about us after all." He said while he smirked at her, his hand snapped out and he pulled her in front of him. He touched the side of her face gently while his fingers ran a trail across her check and jaw line. _Deceptively beautiful, though she sure knew how to work people over and get them to do what she wanted without telling them._ She never lied to him, or to Sam, but she didn't tell them the whole truth either. _She's got me turned around, she's worse than Sam with the subtle mind games._ He watched as her gaze met his in an unassuming way. _She's trying so hard to remain calm, but she's almost panicking. She must still think I'm pissed about how things ended._ "Well sweetheart, now I'm gonna ask you a few questions, it's in your best interest, and I cannot stress that enough, and I mean in your very best interests, to flat out answer honestly whatever questions I ask. Do you understand me?"

"I'll answer what I can, but I reserve the right to withhold information if I think it isn't important." Nadia agreed.

"Not what I said sweetheart. I need you to be honest with me, no bending the truth, or stretching it either."

"And I gave you my answer, repeating yourself won't change it either, and yes I realize you're willing to torture me to get what you want." Nadia said in a bored tone, she withheld an eye roll as she waited for Dean's reply.

"I'm not just willing, I'll damn well enjoy it. Think you can survive without your heart? I'm curious, and it's for science." Dean said as he idly ran his finger tips along the outside of her hips, and upwards towards her ribs. His fingers tapped once again in a staccato rhythm, her breath hitched as his fingers resumed their upward movements. He watched as her eyes narrowed in a defiant manner. _She always was a stubborn woman, and she has never bent to the wills of others._ "I don't want to hurt you, but I will. I want to know why Sammy is so Hell bent on saving me, how does he know that this 'cure' will fix me? Cause personally baby, I like the disease."

"That's the curse talking Dean, this isn't you." Nadia replied calmly. "The fact that you're being used as an enforcer, a thug doesn't bother you?"

"No, not really, cures the bloodlust." Dean said. She could tell that he was annoyed that she'd referred to him as a common thug though. "Kind of a win-win situation. Souls get collected and I'm able to use my extraordinary talents."

"You're not Batman Dean, and you're basically the opposite of Batman right now. You're not a mindless soldier Dean, you are so much more than that."

"Listen sweetheart, I'm not a fan of hitting a woman, but you're on thin ice. You used to say that you didn't trust someone that didn't have a dark side, well here's my dark side baby, and I'm not plannin' on goin' back." He said as he checked his phone. _And again, son of a bitch, Crowley is slowly starting to annoy me. Fetch so and so, go_ _fetch_ _another soul._ "Works callin' be home later, don't wait up."

"Dean, this isn't you. We found a way to purge the demon in you." Nadia offered.

"No sweetheart, you found a possibility and I've told you both before, I like the disease." Dean said as he threw his coat on. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, she murmured something in Gaelic before she pulled away. "Don't worry babe, I've yet to meet anyone that could actually harm me."

'Well you can't really die exactly, I'm more worried about your eternal soul Dean." Nadia said. _Whether he believes in me or not, send my protection with him. By the fates send him on well._

"Sure Cas 2.0, stay out of trouble, I wouldn't try the wards unless you've changed and are into of the heavy BDSM avenues." Dean said with a wink. "Just stay in the house, and don't attempt to leave."

"Can I call Sam?" Nadia asked.

"No can do sweetheart. Just sit back and relax." Dean said. He tossed her a phone. "Programmed with only my number and you're unable to call another phone. I'll call on my way back "

"Dean, I've gotta let him know I'm okay."

"Fine I'll set it up, 3 minutes, that's it." He replied while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He got into his car before nodding at her in the window. He rolled his shoulders cracking his neck before starting Baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this, sorry it took me a couple weeks, I couldn't get my damn computer to agree with me and types it out on my phone. 
> 
> How's everyone liking this?? Thanks to those that have kudo'd or commented I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've branched out a little bit, my other works are on hiatus, they're still being written but I can't make my Marvel muse flow. 
> 
> That being said here's another foray into my crazy imagination. All comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
